Ric Flair
Richard Morgan Fliehr (25 febbraio 1949), meglio conosciuto come Ric Flair, è un wrestler americano. Conosciuto anche come "The Nature Boy", Flair è considerato uno dei migliori wrestler di tutti i tempi, visti i suoi quarant'anni di carriera. Nel corso della sua carriera ha lottato nella National Wrestling Alliance (NWA), nella World Championship Wrestling (WCW), nella World Wrestling Federation (WWF), nella World Wrestling Entertaiment (WWE) e un breve stint nella Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). Flair è un 16 volte World Champion, avendo conquistato otto volte il NWA World Heavyweight Championship, sei volte il WCW World Heavyweight Champion e due volte il WWF Championship. Flair è l'unico wrestler ad aver vinto il WWF Championship durante il Royal Rumble Match. Nel 2008 è stato introdotto nella WWE Hall of Fame, mentre nel 2012 diventa il primo a essere introdotto nella WWE Hall of Fame per due volte come membro dei Four Horsemen. Anche membro della NWA Hall of Fame, la gimmick di Flair è ispirata a quella dell'originale "Nature Boy" Buddy Rogers usata negli anni '50 e primi anni '60. Flair è stato il secondo wrestler ad avere conquistato sia il NWA World Heavyweight Championship che il WWF Championship dopo Buddy Rogers. Flair è stato il primo WCW World Heavyweight Champion, diventandone conseguentemente anche primo WCW Triple Crown Champion. Nel 2005 viene riconosciuto come WWE Triple Crown Champion conquistando l'Intercontinental Championship, diventando il terzo wrestler a diventare Triple Crown Champion di entrambe le federazioni (dopo Bret Hart e Chris Benoit). Carriera nel wrestling Gli esordi (1972-1974) Nel 1972, a introdurlo nel mondo del wrestling ci pensa Ken Patera, mentre riceverà gli allenamenti di Verne Gagne. Fliehr assumerà il ring name Ric Flair e comincia a lottare nella American Wrestling Association, facendo il suo debutto il 10 dicembre. Durante la sua permanenza presso la AWA ebbe match con Dusty Rhodes, Andrè The Giant, Larry Hennig e Wahoo McDaniel. Jim Crockett Promotions / World Championship Wrestling (1974-1991) Nel 1974, Flair lascia la AWA trasferendosi in Jim Crockett Promotions, federazione affiliata alla National Wrestling Alliance. Il 4 ottobre 1975, la carriera di Flair rischia di terminare a causa di un grave incidente aereo. Flair si rompe la schiena in tre punti diversi, e all'età di 26 anni, i medici gli dicono che non potrà mai più fare wrestling. Flair non si abbatte e conduce un rigoroso programma di fisioterapia, tornando sul ring sei mesi più tardi. Al ritorno, ha cambiato il suo stile di lotta modificandolo in stile tecnico. Flair conquista il NWA United States Heavyweight Championship il 29 luglio 1977, sconfiggendo Bobo Brazil, a cui ne arriveranno altri cinque, contendendoseli con gente come Roddy Piper, Ricky Steamboat, Mr. Wrestling II, Jimmy Snuka e Greg Valentine. Flair raggiunge il suo massimo status quando sconfigge Buddy Rogers autoproclamandosi Nature Boy. NWA World Heavyweight Champion e Four Horsemen (1981-1991) Il 17 settembre 1981, Flair sconfigge Dusty Rhodes conquistando il NWA World Heavyweight Championship. Negli anni successivi diventa l'uomo principale della compagnia in concorrenza della World Wrestling Federation di Vince McMahon. Nel 1982, Flair e Jack Veneno hanno dei match, in uno di questi Veneno lo sconfigge, ma la National Wrestling Alliance non riconoscerà il passaggio del titolo. Flair si scontra per tutto l'anno con Ricky Steamboat. Nel 1983, Flair perde il titolo in favore di Harley Race, ma riconquista il suo secondo titolo a Starrcade 1983 in uno Steel Cage Match. Flair difende il titolo per tutto il mondo, fin quando non lo riperde contro Harley Race, per poi conquistare il suo terzo titolo nel marzo 1984. Perde il titolo contro Kerry Von Erich il 6 maggio, per poi conquistare il suo quarto titolo diciotto giorni dopo ad un evento tenutosi in Giappone. Perde il titolo contro Dusty Rhodes a The Great American Bash 1986, riconquistando il suo quinto titolo due settimane dopo. Nella primavera del 1985, gli Anderson chiedono il suo aiuto per fronteggiare Dusty Rhodes, T.A. Magnus e Sam Houston. Poche settimane dopo, i tre attaccano Houston, con Tully Blanchard che li aiuta. I quattro formalizzano la loro alleanza facendosi chiamare The Four Horsemen, con JJ Dillon nel ruolo di manager. Il gruppo avrà diverse formazioni negli anni, con Flair e Arn Anderson come membri fissi. Nel 1987, Flair ha un feud con Barry Windham per il NWA World Heavyweight Championship. Flair lo sconfigge al Jim Crockett Tournament e un altro match termina in parità. Flair perde il titolo il 25 settembre contro Ron Garvin. Garvin regna per due mesi, con Flair che conquista il titolo per la sesta volta a Starrcade 1987. Nei primi mesi del 1988, Flair viene sfidato da Sting, con Flair che accetta. A Clash of Champions I, il match termina in pareggio. Perde il titolo contro Ricky Steamboat a Chi-Town Rumble 1989. Flair e Steamboat hanno una serie di rematch. Steamboat difende il titolo in modo controverso a Clash of Champions VI:Ragin' Cajun, ma conquista il suo settimo titolo a WrestleWar 1989. Dopo il match, viene attaccato da Terry Funk, che gli fa una Piledriver sul tavolo dei commentatori, infortunandolo. Flair torna mesi dopo a Great American Bash 1989. I due feudano per tutta l'estate, con Flair che riforma i Four Horsemen con l'aggiunta dell'eterno rivale Sting. Tutto ciò porta ad un “I Quit” Match a Clash of Champions IX: New York Knockout. Funk dichiara che se avesse perso, avrebbe stretto la mano di Flair, cosa che fece quando dovette arrendersi. In seguito, Flair caccia Sting dai Four Horsemen quando Sting cerca di conquistare il NWA World Heavyweight Championship in possesso di Flair, riavvivando il feud fra i due che viene posticipato a causa di un infortunio di Sting, costringendo la federazione a sostituito con Lex Luger. Flair perde il titolo contro Sting a The Great American Bash 1990. Intanto, la National Wrestling Alliance e la World Championship Wrestling si separano, con Flair che lotta nella WCW. Flair conquista il suo ottavo titolo contro Sting+ il 1 novembre 1990, con la mancanza di pubblico causata da una bufera di neve a New York. Flair rimane NWA World Heavyweight Champion, ma viene nominato anche primo WCW World Heavyweight Champion. Il 21 marzo 1991, Flair perde il NWA World Heavyweight Championship contro Tatsumi Fujinami. La NWA riconosce Fujimani come campione, mentre la WCW no poiché è vietato lanciare l'avversario oltre la top rope. Questo porta ad un'altra sfida fra i due a SuperBrawl I, con Flair che sconfigge Fujinami conquistando il suo nono NWA World Heavyweight Championship e difendendo il WCW World Heavyweight Championship. In questo modo, Flair infrange il record di otto titoli vinti da Harley Race. Nell'estate del 1991, Flair ha una disputa contrattuale con Jim Herd, che pretende un abbassamento di stipendio nei suoi riguardi. Per questo, due settimane prima di The Great American Bash 1991, viene licenziato. Viene riconosciuto WCW World Heavyweight Champion fino al 1 luglio 1991, quando firma per la World Wrestling Federation. World Wrestling Federation (1991-1993) Flair firma per la World Wrestling Federation nell'agosto del 1991 e comincia a comparire un mese dopo. Debutta presentandosi con il NWA World Heavyweight Championship, dichiarandosi il vero World Champion. La WCW denuncia Flair per riavere il titolo, ma egli dice che lo restituirà per la somma di 25.000 $, cifra che non aveva ottenuto come buonuscita. Tutto viene risolto quando la WCW paga il prezzo e Flair restituisce la cintura. Guidato da Bobby Heenan e spalleggiato da Mr. Perfect, Flair feuda con Roddy Piper e Hulk Hogan, sconfiggendo il team di Piper a Survivor Series 1991 e costando il WWF Championship ad Hogan contro Undertaker la stessa sera. Alla Royal Rumble 1992, Flair vince il titolo vacante nel Royal Rumble Match. Flair resiste per 59 minuti, eliminando per ultimo Sid Justice, con l'aiuto di Hulk Hogan eliminato ingiustamente da quest'ultimo. Dopo che il feud con Hogan viene scartato per lo scandalo steroidi, Randy Savage lo sfida ad un match a WrestleMania VIII. Flair schernisce Savage dicendogli che ha avuto una storia con sua moglie, Miss Elizabeth, e che ha le foto per provarlo (poi rivelandosi false). A WrestleMania VIII, Flair perde il titolo contro Randy Savage. Nel luglio 1992, Savage si prepara ad affrontare Ultimate Warrior a SummerSlam 1992. Flair e Mr. Perfect, ricattano i due dicendo che avrebbero attaccato uno dei due durante l'evento. In realtà, essi attaccano entrambi, infortunando il ginocchio di Savage, abbastanza per permettere a Flair di conquistare il suo secondo WWF Championship il 1 settembre. Il suo secondo regno è breve, infatti perde il titolo il 12 ottobre contro Bret Hart in un house show. La sua alleanza con Perfect comincia a vacillare, infatti Flair si allea con Razor Ramon per fronteggiare Mr. Perfect e Randy Savage a Survivor Series 1992, vinto per squalifica da questi due. Il tutto si conclude nella puntata di Raw del 10 febbraio, dove Mr. Perfect lo sconfigge in un “Loser Leaves WWF” Match, costringendolo ad abbandonare la compagnia. Ritorno in World Championship Wrestling (1993-2001) Falsi ritiri (1993-1996) Flair torna in WCW nel febbraio 1993, ospitando un talk show chiamato “A Flair for the Gold”. Ciò fu fatto perchè Flair aveva una clausola di non competizione nel contratto con la WWF. Flair conquista per la decima volta il NWA World Heavyweight Championship contro Barry Windham a Beach Blast 1993. I booker della WCW previdero di far feudare Sid Vicious e Big Van Vader per il WCW World Heavyweight Championship a Starrcade 1993, ma Vicious viene licenziato pochi giorni prima per via di una rissa scoppiata in un albergo con Arn Anderson. Flair viene inserito nel match, con la stipulazione che se avesse perso, si sarebbe ritirato. A Starrcade 1993, Ric Flair sconfigge Big Van Vader conquistando il titolo per la seconda volta. A Clash of Champions XXVII, Flair sconfigge Sting unificando il WCW International World Heavyweight Championship con il WCW World Heavyweight Championship. Così si conclude un graduale turn heel, cominciato con una vittoria controversa contro Ricky Steamboat. Comincia un feud con Hulk Hogan, appena arrivato in WCW, perdendo il titolo a Bash at the Beach 1994. Ad Halloween Havoc 1994, Flair perde contro Hulk Hogan uno Steel Cage Retirement Match e passano molti mesi prima di tornare a combattere (Hogan da la sua autorizzazione). Quando Randy Savage passa in WCW nel 1994, comincia un feud con Flair. Flair sconfigge Savage a The Great American Bash 1995. Nella prima puntata di Nitro del 4 settembre, Flair perde per squalifica contro Sting, quando non lascia la presa dopo che egli ha toccato le corde. Dopo il match, ha una rissa con Arn Anderson. A Fall Brawl 1995, perde contro Arn Anderson a causa dell'interferenza di Brian Pillman. Nel main event della puntata di Nitro del 18 settembre sconfigge Brian Pillman. Nella puntata di Nitro del 25 settembre, viene sfidato ad un match da Arn Anderson e Brian Pillman. Nel main event della puntata di Nitro del 2 ottobre, sconfigge Arn Anderson. Dopo il match, viene attaccato da Brian Pillman e da Anderson. Viene ufficializzato un match per la prossima settimana: Anderson vs Flair in uno Steel Cage Match. Nel main event della puntata di Nitro del 9 ottobre, perde contro Arn Anderson in uno Steel Cage Match, dopo che Anderson lo colpisce con un tirapugni. Dopo il match, Flair dice che la prossima settimana vuole sia Anderson che Pillman.